The present invention is directed to a mailing envelope constructed to facilitate return mailing via the same envelope in which an original message is dispatched.
Multi-part envelope structures, designed to be reused by the original addressee for return to the original sender are in general well known. They are frequently used, for example, for sending of invoices, providing a convenient vehicle for return of payment to the sender. Known structures for this purpose, however, tend to be relatively complicated to construct and use, and frequently somewhat costly to manufacture. One example of such re-mailable envelopes is represented by the Blackman U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,980. That patent describes an envelope structure having a pair of overlapping closure flaps, one of which is used to seal the envelope for the first mailing, but is torn away by the addressee to gain access to the contents of the envelope. The second closure flap is folded over the opposite way and sealed to the opposite side of the envelope for return from the original addressee to the original sender. The prior art structures includes a tear-away front panel which carries the original address. Upon its removal, a window or other addressable area is exposed underneath.
The envelope structure of the present invention represents an improvement in the described prior envelope, both in terms of improved functionality, and in terms of economy of manufacture. In addition, the structure of the present invention is highly suitable for envelopes constructed of lightweight paper, whereas the prior art structure is more suitable for courier packages, for example, where the envelope is constructed of a heavier paperboard material.
In accordance with the present invention, an envelope structure is provided with front and back main panels foldably connected along the bottom edge of the envelope and sealed together at the opposite side edges, preferably by glue flaps. Each of the main panels carries at its upper edge a closure or sealing flap, one of which is longer than the other. Each of the flaps has a sealing margin along its free edge, provided with adhesive, with the adhesive area of the longer flap lying in an area which is beyond the free edge of the shorter flap.
In accordance with one feature of the invention, each main panel of the envelope is provided with an addressable area, most advantageously a window, for display of a destination address contained on the contents of the envelope.
In the envelope of the invention, the longer or first-used sealing flap is folded over the back panel of the envelope and sealed thereto for the first mailing. The original destination address is visible through a window on the front panel of the envelope. At the destination address, the first sealing flap is torn away along the top edge of the front panel to which it is hinged, and also at or adjacent its sealed free edge, in order to gain access to the contents of the envelope. For re-mailing, the orientation of the envelope is reversed and the address is provided on the original back panel of the envelope, most advantageously by display through a window provided thereon. The second sealing flap, hinged to the original back panel of the envelope, is folded over the original front panel and sealed thereto. In the process, the second sealing flap overlies and covers the original postage and cancellation marks.
In some constructions of the new envelope, the respective sealing flaps may be of such length as to extend down over and cover the unused address area of the envelope.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, and to the accompany drawings.